Dolphin's Five
by LynnGryphon
Summary: GWNaru The braided menace has a secret - he's a ninja. Practicing the Hirashin he does the impossible and hello "temporal displacement". That's what Trowa thinks anyway and no one is nay saying him. Adaption is the key to success - can they adapt to this?
1. My Secret

**Summary**: Okay, this is a GW and Naruto crossover. One of the boys has a secret and it winds up dropping our favorite team of terrorists into the middle of Team 7's training field. What happens when they can't get home again? Can they adapt to their new home or will they crack? A certain Dolphin won't let that happen!

**Warnings**: PG 13 for now for swearing. I'll make this a T but it might be upped to M later (way later!) Not Yaoi so much as it is shounen-ai. Pairings are 3x4 1x5 for now. If you no like-y M/M then kindly scram!

**AN**: I'm toying with so many different plot bunnies that updating will undoubtedly be sporadic since I have such fickle muses (Glares at Zyuu, Vince, Tre, Arba, and Xi)

**Shameless Promotion:** Read my other works if you like this and PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Feed the starving authoress! Hells, I even accept flames (Flame Clause: All flames will be picked apart, reposted, and ridiculed in following chapter)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR GUNDAM WING! All characters belong to their respective creators and the giant companies that own them and could squash the little, broke college student like a bug. Thank you. (formal bow)

* * *

**AC 198**

**June 30**

"MAXWELL!" the Chinese ex-gundam pilot Chang Wufei roared through the house all five ex-gundam pilots shared.

"DUO!" the Japanese ex-gundam pilot Heero Yuy shout snapped through the mansion like a gun retort. Mansion, because the term 'house' could never fit such a large structure. It was a Winner property after all.

"Duo…" the Arabian ex-gundam pilot Quatre Raberba Winner sighed in exasperation with a cold edge mingled within it. The normally even tempered, angelic looking blonde was quickly loosing patience with the recently hyper-ized Duo Maxwell. It was never good when the little Arabian lost his patience and subsequently his temper.

"Duo, I suggest you leave…quickly." The Latin ex-gundam pilot Trowa Barton demanded in his quiet but firm tone. The gleam in his single visible eye was enough to make Duo leave, quickly, as ordered.

Once outside the mansion, what Quatre insisted was nothing more than a small summer home - that earned a derisive snort just thinking about it - the American ex-gundam pilot quickly ran away from the currently pissed off household. Once out of sight of the house the braided pilot let out a loud whoop of joy for a job well done. "So, that pissed off they won't expect me back until dinner, at the earliest. And when am I ever early?" A devilish grin was firmly lodged on the violet eyed pilot's heart shaped face. "That outta give me…hmm…a good five hours to work on it." It being the final jutsu Professor G had left to him in a heavily secured and encrypted file hidden away in the hard drive of Deathscythe. If sentimentality hadn't made him backup Scythe's files he never would have found it. G might have been a pain in the ass, but evidently he did harbor something for the young child he trained to be a solider and sent to war in a giant mobile death machine.

When Professor G started training Duo in the ninja arts, he had scoffed and called the old man cracked, in not so polite terms. Waking up three days later in the lab's infirmary with no recollection of how he got there worked wonders for changing his mind, although his attitude stayed the same. He would never admit, torture or otherwise, that he actually enjoyed that part of his training. Soon enough it was time to ship out in the, finally, fully operational Deathscythe and make his way to earth in the modified "Operation Meteor". He would also never admit how useful the training was in his sneak-and-destroy missions.

Eventually, Professor G and the other four scientists died on the Lunar Base leaving Duo teacher-less and without any options. I mean, how the hell would he find another ninja teacher, go up and say, _'Hey, do you know ninjutsu? Could you teach me? I know that ninjutsu has been abandoned for a few centuries but my old teacher taught me and it was really useful.'_ That got a particularly loud derisive snort and a humorless chuckle. "That would go over, yep, just call me Duo the Escaped Mental Patient. Ah-ha, no thank you."

With a heavy sigh his mind continued down the well worn path of these particular memories. A few weeks after G croaked he got a heavily encrypted message sent to him by G. Now, Duo was very familiar with death and there was no freakin' way in hell that G survived the Lunar Base so it was with great trepidation, suspicion, and Gundam pilot/street rat paranoia on full blast, that he decrypted the file and looked in it. Its contents translated loosely into:

**"If you got this then I'm dead and you're screwed. I am one of a rare handful of people who remember and practice the old ways. I don't care how good you are at tracking, you won't find them. We were, and are, better. So kid, let's see how well that mind of yours works. I've left you detailed information and training regimens on charka control as well as all the jutsus I know. You are the most persistent (read most stubborn little bastard) little street rat I've seen and would have made a hell of an apprentice. Don't fail me on this, I was actually sort of proud knowing I could send these to you."**

Another thing on his list of never tells; he would never tell about the silent tears that spilled from his eyes while reading the message and the attached information and regimens. Ever since then, every two weeks Duo would receive another encrypted file containing another jutsu or history or just information that G deemed as important. A week ago Duo was sitting at his laptop waiting impatiently for the beep that would mean his latest ninja lesson had arrived. When his laptop finally obliged him by beeping, Duo was teary reading that that was his final lesson (item number four on Duo's ever expanding list of never tells). A jutsu that even G couldn't perform. The final line of the message was seared into the grey matter of his brain:

**"I am proud."**

Item number five on his list of never tells was how he calmly went outside the mansion, into the distant tree line away from the other ex-pilots and balled his eyes out all night. He might just be forced to commit seppuku if anyone ever found that out, after all, Duo Maxwell never cried, much less bawled like a girl.

With an almost angry shake of his head, his braid snapping like a whip behind him, Duo yanked off his shirt and set it on the grass under the tree he had taken to practicing under. Sitting down with his legs folded lotus style, hands resting on his knees, Duo slowly lost touch with reality as he sank into a meditative trance. G had warned him that screwing up the seals of the jutsu could do anything, most of the known examples being extremely unpleasant. He would practice in his meditative trance before even considering doing the jutsu in reality. What Duo tended to forget was the whole while-I-am-in-here-time-continues-out-there thing. This is why when he finally left his trance he didn't realize he had been in his mind for nigh on six hours practicing G's final jutsu without a break until the seals and chants came to him like breathing.

Standing up and stretching his stiff muscles loose, the moves away from the tree and into the abused circle of dirt that was once as lush and green as the rest of the lawn until Duo started practicing. Taking a calming breath and emptying his mind, Duo never realized that the other four pilots were coming to look for him. Chanting under his breath and working through the hand seals, Duo was almost done when all of a sudden a hand lands on his arm, causing Duo to miss the last hand seal and mangle the final chant. Turning to look at the four confuse ex-pilots, all he could say was, "Oh damn."

That was all he could say because right afterwards the world jerked and lurched, spinned and wobbled, and all together disappeared from around them. At the sudden light, all four pilots had instinctively grabbed onto each other to anchor themselves. Maybe if they hadn't they wouldn't have gotten into the ensuing mess.

* * *

**AN**: Cya next time and remember to check out my other works: The Newest Spirit Detective (YYH HP / YYH universe) (Dead Harry) (**M**); Surprises (GW 16 yrs in the future, who are the new pilots and what connection do they have to the old ones? And what's this about parenthood!) (**T**) 


	2. DeadLocked With Genin! Don't Think So!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing. I just own this twisted little plot bunny that came to me one day. Enjoy!

----

THUD

"Owwie..." "Whoever is on my leg had better get up, now!" "I would but someone is pinning my legs!" "Damn... that hurt..." "Get off!" "I'm tryin'!" "Nataku!"

Moments later all five ex-pilots were on their feet and as one, the four tag alongs turned on their accidental kidnapper.

"MAXWELL!" all four voices shouted while Duo cringed and slowly started sidling away. Quatre suddenly appears behind him and grabs him. "You aren't going anywhere until you explain this Duo," the angelic looking Arabian growled. Everyone tended to forget he controlled a multi-million, possibly multi-billion, dollar company on a regular basis due to his generally sweet nature. The look on the blonde's face was not so sweet now and was every bit the anal retentive controlling force of Winner Enterprises Inc.

"Uh well...you see...uh..." '_Damn, I've blown up countless Ozzie bases, faced mobile dolls at hopeless odds, suffered under Ozzie interrogation, and never has anything frightened me like Quat is right now. Oh damn, I'm so screwed...'_ Internal monologue over, Duo tried to figure out how to explain that he had no idea what happened. Thankfully, or not so thankfully, a kunai skimmed between the knot of ex-pilots and embedded itself in the dirt and Duo's feet. _'Is there a reason every keeps pickin' on me!'_ All five pilots turn and drop into defensive positions as they survey the people around them.

One was a tall, lanky, scarecrow of a man with gravity defying silver hair, a mask over his lower face, and a headband covering his left eye. To the left and a little behind him was a tall-ish boy in a neon orange jump suit with sunshine blonde hair and sky blue eyes that were comically widened in shock although his stance was guarded. To the right and behind the scarecrow, closer to the tree line was a pink haired girl in a red dress and shorts that Heero would be proud of. Although her face was close to matching the color of her dress, she too was in a defense stance, her hand resting on her weapon pouch. On the other side of the field, opposite Orange, was another tall-ish boy that looked like a living breathing male porcelain doll, if porcelain dolls had blood red tomoe spinning eyes and an air of 'I-am-about-to-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully-just-let-me-firgure-out-which-method-to-use'. He had blue-black raven winged hair with a blue shirt and white shorts. He was the one who had thrown the kunai at Duo's poor feet and he quickly replaced it with another form his holster. He was crouched in a wary attack stance and flicked his creepy eyes towards the scarecrow, evidently for instructions.

Scarecrow's eyes turns up into a nonchalant smile completely at odds with his stance that screamed 'experienced killer!' "Maa...mind telling us how you got here?" Phrased as a question, the demand for answers was blatant. The others glance at Duo from the corners of their eyes while their stances go from guarded defense to a wary offense before they return their full focus on the strangers around them. Scarecrow's nonchalant façade drops when he notices the changes and silently signals Pink, Orange, and Tomoe. Suddenly, Scarecrow is gone and Duo slams into a tree with Scarecrow's fingers like a constricting steel band around his throat. Using his free hand he lifts his headband, revealing another red tomoe decorated eye with a thick scar slanting across it. Shock. Fear. Anger. Rage. Duo was choking on his emotions that were inexplicable flooding his mind. There was something important about red eyes but what? _'Red eyes, red eyes, red eyes, RED EYES! SHARINGAN! SHARINGAN EYE! The Copy Wheel!'_ "04 Red Eyes! 05 Orange! 03 Pink! 01 Scarecrow!" Duo snaps out orders as the Scarecrow jounin's grip tightens. With a snarl he tires to knee Scarecrow in the groin but the jounin's free hand grabs his knee painfully, threatening to dislocate it. Violet eyes narrow as his emotions surge again and he thrusts with his free knee which Scarecrow blocks and suddenly the constricting band is gone and he drops to the ground in a shaky crouch while sucking air into his burning lungs. Looking up, Heero is crouched before him, facing off against the jounin. Heero lunges forward in a blur of motion as the jounin leans back dodging the fist and flowing to a roundhouse Heero ducks down and lunges up and forward as the jounin's second leg follows the first connecting solidly with Heero's side as Heero's Doctor J enhanced fist connects with the jounin's jaw.

Quatre quickly realized why Duo sent him after the red eyed boy when his emotions started welling up when their gazes locked. His eyes narrow minutely then he smiles guilelessly and he can feel the way the other boy is throw off. In that critical second Quatre lunges forward in a flying kick and slams into the boys mid-section only for a 'poof' of smoke and the sound of a log breaking in two. "Shit!" The crack of flesh connecting with wood reverberates and Quatre grunts when hands clamp on his biceps in a bruising grip half a foot off the ground (sort of impressive considering his opponent was only about 2 inches taller than him). His captor smirks before locking his swirling gaze with Quatre's serene teal gaze. Immediately Quatre grabs the boy's forearms in a crushing grip while locking his legs around his waist preventing him from moving. Finally, Quatre's face morphs from serene to 'ZERO-System-possessed-colony-destroyer' as he shoves all his emotions and nightmares from the war down Sauske's mental throat. The resulting scream reverberates through the forest.

"Sauske-kun!" is promptly followed by a pained cry as a kunai bites deeply into the flesh of the girl's thigh. The blessing of long legs, being able to strike your opponent outside of their strike range. It didn't take a genius to realize that staying out of range of a crater making pissed off female was a good thing. Evidently strong blows didn't mean strong body as his high kick connects with her jaw, sending her solidly into a tree leaving her temporarily stunned. Stunned turns promptly to KO'd when a bundle of irate (okay, friggin' furious) Chinese youth slams into her. He quickly leaps forward into a low crouch spewing curses starting in Mandarin and flowing through at least twelve other languages. Duo, currently latched onto Scarecrow's back whistles appreciatively then sniggers. _'Memo to self: Get Wuffers to teach me that!'_ "Maa, what's so funny Chibi-san?" Kakashi reaches back and grabs the base of Duo's braid and throws him off and into the irate Chinese boy just to be quickly thrown back by a kick to the torso courtesy of a pissy Heero.

Trowa intercepts Orange while Wufei and Duo untangle themselves (read: Wufei shoves Duo (with a little more force than necessary) off him and into the KO'd Pinky). Duo scowls and hauls himself to his feet, one hand massaging his poor abused scalp. _'Itai...bastard Wuffers, that deserves "special attention" when this is over. Now, lets see...Tro and Orange and Wuffers seem to be at a standstill; plenty of throws but no hits, hmm...Quat and Sharingan kid are dead-locked. Heh heh, kid doesn't know not to fuck with Q-ball's emotions...Oh lookie! ZERO wants to play! Poor dumb bastard...NOT! S'okay, Hee-chan...ooh, not Hee-chan, Soldier boy is out and about. Pfft, gotta do better than that Scarecrow, this is the guy who freefalls from 20 stories and a cliff sans parachute and sets his own leg with a wrench afterwards. Of course, Scarecrow has the same freakishly masochistic aura under than nonchalant attitude. Well, maybe not quite that bad. But still!'_ He shakes his head angrily with a low growl and slits his eyes to analyze the field for a few more moments. He was so concentrated on his task he missed the approaching chakra signatures. '_This is just getting flippin' ridiculous! Come on, we're tied with a Scarecrow and three munchkins. Hells, I think they're still Genin! That's just -- (following rant cut due to threat of rating bump) -- up! Well, I already blew my cover once, may as well take out the last shreds with a bang!'_ A wide Shinigami tinged fox grin spreads across his face and an evilly impish gleam highlights his violet depths. He summons his chakra and his hands flash into a familiar cross.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!"

----

When Kakashi calles Duo Chibi-san: 1) I am setting up for later and 2) I have no idea if adding the -san was right.


	3. Dolphin Lectures

Disclaimer: Don't own and only basic editing.

Warnings: Mild swearing, Masculine Iruka, only minor editing (I figured I've left you all waiting long enough. I'll come back and re-edit it later.)

AN: Read the AN at the Bottom!

------

**Chapter 3 **

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly instead of one shinigami possessed Duo there are give of the fox grinning bastards. The sudden standstill in the fighting, resulting immediately after the Duoes appear, is all he needs. /_'This is too friggin' funny! Oh look, Wuffers looks ready to piss himself.'_/ The grin on the Duoes faces take on a wider and toothier cast that causes our favorite ex-pilots to quickly start contemplating recent sins against Duo. With a quick flick of his wrist the kage bushin disappears and reappears in front of their opponents with a fast and hard hook to the jaw (two Duoes for Kakashi, one of whom buries his fist in the masked jounin's gut). The resulting free-for-all was low down, dirty, scratching, biting, clawing perfection Duo would later assert. However, all good things must come to an end…

Four swift kunai out of no where 'poofs' the kage bushin Duoes out of existence and effectively ends the pseudo-bar-room-brawl/_'After all, we are technically in the middle of a forest, heh…'_/. Separating into their two respective teams the ex-pilots look up where the kunai came from only to be confronted by an old man in red and white robes and hat. Duo's jaw drops while the other four pilots notice a man with a scar across his nose, one man with a heavily scarred face and black headband, and a large number of other jounin scattered around. Duo finally manages to croak out, "Hokage? The Hokage of the legendary village of Konohagakure? How the hell did I not notice the flippin' _Hokage's_ chakra signature! Damnit, I'm glad Pestilence is dead because otherwise he'd kill me for this." The other four ex-pilots glance askance at Duo while all the jounin present (Scarecrow included) sweat drop.

Smirking, the Hokage pulls out his pipe from the folds of his robes and lights it. Taking a deep lungful of the pungent smoke he quickly scans the strange teens before him then motions with his hand for the surrounding jounin to stand down. Turning back to the purple eyed youth, he chuckles at his landed fish impression. Flushing lightly, Duo snaps his jaw shut so quickly his teeth click. "Seeing as you seem to be the most informed of your companions, I hope you can shed some light on why you are here, fighting one of my genin teams?"

"Just answer one question for me and I'll be bale to answer yours. Which Hokage are you?" /_'Please don't let him be who I think he is, please, please, please! I may be an atheist bastard but surely you can't hate me that much! Right?'_/ **1**

"I am the Third Hokage Sarutobi. I came out of retirement 15 years ago after the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack." Legs suddenly jellied Duo drops to his ass (not recommended without pants in the middle of a forest) with a dazed expression. Quatre grabs onto Trowa to keep himself from imitating Duo while his head reels from the sudden onslaught of emotions from the braided teen.

"02, 04 status?" Heero barks at the dazed pilots. "Not good, not good, very Not Good 01." Duo mumbles. "02?" Heero asks gently, or as gently has possible for him anyway. Turning his glazed up to concerned Prussian blues, Duo haltingly explains.

"Long ago back in history, specifically Japanese, you'll find reference to ninjas. What you won't find id reference to a second, elite group of ninjas able to wield chakra. These ninjas were faster, stronger, able to unleash devastating elemental attacks or crippling illusions. However, they prized secrecy above all else, and survival was immediately next. When war broke out in Asia, threatening their very existence they did _something_ and disappeared, destroying all evidence they ever existed."

"Wait Duo. You can't be suggesting what I think you are?" Quatre interrupts incredulously. Pushing away from Trowa's supportive frame, he kneels next to the sitting ex-pilot. Purple locks on teal and nods grimly. "Oh Allah…" the blonde mutters faintly, dazed as the implications. "How?" he croaks out. Smiling grimly, Duo takes up his narrative again.

"Time passed and memory turned to story, story turned to legend, and legend turned to myth. On the streets of L2 a small gang of young street rats led by a protective older rat fought to survive. One street rat was faster, agiler, and sneakier then the rest and could usually be counted on to bring in just enough for those who missed their mark. He became Second to the older boy. When the child was five a plague hit the slums and the older boy and most of the gang died and the few left looked to the Second for leadership. A few months later a mark went bad and the small pack of survivors was packed off to a charity Catholic orphanage. A year passed and again Death spread his wings. Rebels took over the orphanage and demanded a mobile suit or else everyone inside would die. The Second turned First offers to get it in exchange for everyone's safety even though the Sister begged him not to. Successful in his mission he returned only to find the church in fire and ruin; OZ had bombed the church to destroy the rebels, ignoring the orphans inside. After all, who would miss them?

"He scrambled inside to look for survivors and was only able to accept the Sister's cross before she died in his arms. Second turned First turned back to Shadow and a few months later Shadow was caught stowing away on an off colony ship by Pestilence. Pestilence was impressed by Shadow's ability to infiltrate the ship he personally designed the safeguards for and offered Shadow the chance to get revenge on those who hurt him. Shadow agreed and turned back to Second.

Turned out Pestilence was part of an old and secretive crowd. Although history lost all track of them the chakra wielders were still around, keeping as close as possible to the old ways while going out and marrying and breeding with the normal populace. Time passed and te numbers dwindled to a few hundred masters and apprentices throughout Earth and the colonies. If you can't figure it out Pestilence was one of them, a shinobi, and I became his apprentice. Not only did I train to pilot a Gundam, withstand interrogation, and shoot, I was trained to be silent, pinpoint accurate, and deadly. I was trained in the three basic disciplines of shinobi and how to wield my chakra. Eventually it was time for the Meteor to hit and with Pestilence's help, Second turned into Shinigami and became the death dealer." Duo finishes off tonelessly, eyes dead. The jounin surrounding the ex-pilots exchange confused glances except the Hokage and Scar Nose who exchange commiserating looks and sadness and pain. Quatre's gasp draws everyone's attention. Face pinched and pale with pain, right hand clawing at his heart, he lunges at Duo and half sprawls half hugs the pained pain in the ass. A twig snaps under an approaching jounin and the other three teens snap into defensive positions around their two downed comrades with a "try and die" killing intent rolling over the Konoha nins. Rolling his eyes, Scar-Nose steps toward Heero, just out of arms reach (he wasn't stupid. Part of being a teacher requires some brains), and snaps "That's great and all but now will you explain what you and your group is doing in the middle of Konohagakure's training grounds?"

Duo's head snaps around so fast his neck cracks and his braid would have followed if Quatre wasn't pinning it between their bodies. Duo chuckles and a grin, albeit weak and sickly, appears. Scar-Nose scowls and barks, "Now!" "Jeez who the hell are you? A friggin' teacher?" Scar-Nose's smile is distinctly predatory as he tilts his head yes. "Umino Iruka, sensei at Konoha's Shinobi Academy, chunin." Duo blinks, temporarily speechless, before he grins a true Duo fox grin and retorts, "Maxwell Duo aka Shinigami. I run, I hide, I never tell a lie. And what the hell are you doing as a chunin? You easily match or exceed half these bozos with you." Iruka twitches while Sarutobi muffles a snicker behind his pipe and the surrounding jounin, once again, exchange confused glances. Mood successfully lifted, Quatre let's go of Duo but still leans on him in silent support and he can't help but feel extremely grateful for the little blonde's presence. Taking a steadying breath Duo finishes, "During the war Pestilence died but he didn't leave his apprentice without instruction. Even after his death he had his lessons sent to his apprentice, history, jutsu techniques, taijutsu regimens, etc. until the final lesson. Hiraishin no jutsu."

Duo looks up at the gasps to see the jounin looking varying degrees of shocked, the Hokage looking thoughtful, and Iruka looking scarily calm. Killing intent was slowly permeating the air around the Academy sensei. "Let me guess," /_OK, **way** the hell too calm! Beware all calm teachers!_ , "You performed it without supervision and someone," Iruka gives a pointed look at the other four teens, "interrupted the sequence." He pins his brown gaze on Duo who involuntarily shrinks back. /_Hells…And I thought Zero Quat was bad…_/ Duo starts twiddling with the end of his braid and gives a weak "Yes." Killing intent explodes out in a shockwave and as quickly as it arrives it's gone, leaving about half the jounin on their ass, the other half shocked, the Hokage outright chuckling, and the misplaced teens crouched and wary. Iruka growls and turns to the Hokage who calms to smirking around his pipe. "Iruka you will escort our…misplaced young guests and watch them while I talk to the council, of course?" "Hai Hokaga-sama."

Signaling to the rest of the jounin the Hokage disappears in a 'poof' of smoke followed seconds later by the jounin. "Follow me; we're about 30 minutes outside the village." Duo shrugs at the others and follows Iruka into the forest. The other four follow suit and the pilots quickly fall into formation behind the chunin.

"Maxwell will you explain what the hell is going on?" Wufei snaps. "Your comrade has shinobi training, possibly chunin level. Shinobi, unlike outsider ninja, have the ability to use their chakra. Chakra is a system of energy everyone is born with but it is whether you can wield it or not that separates the would-be shinobi from civilians. Your comrade tried to wield a high level technique called the Hiraishin no jutsu, a technique created and made famous by the Yondaime _Hokage_, Konoha's 'Yellow Flash'." Giving Duo a pointed look over his shoulder, he glances at the tohers who have varying degress of disbelief (one stone-faced version, one blank faced version, a contemptuous version, an d one confused version). Sighing he stops and waits for the boys to settle around him. "Alright, what don't you understand?" Wufei, Trowa and Quatre look at Duo who looks pointedly at Heero. Grunting, Heero focuses on Iruka. "In our, time, there is no concept of chakra or shinobi. Duo seems to be the living exception to every rule applicable." Sighing and thanking Kami for being an experienced Academy sensei, he barks for them to sit while gathering his thoughts. Blinking and staring at each other the collective thoughts of the now sitting ex-pilots break down to /When the hell…? Damn, he's good./ Heero's confused expression leaves Duo and Quatre quietly snickering. They were ex-terrorists, not suicidal. All five focus back on Iruka when he coughs.

"Alright, I already explained the basic concept of chakra. Chakra is the basic energy of life, all living beings contain chakra, not just humans; however, humans are the only ones with the potential to use it. This is done by concentration your chakra into your hands and using a combination of different hand seals. The hand seals are: rat, ox, tiger, hare, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, rooster, dog, and boar." Iruka flashes through the seals as he names them. "Your chakra can be molded in different ways, three of them being genjutsu," Iruka quickly henges into an exact replica of Heero, "ninjutsu," Iruka creates four bushin and they henge into one of the four other pilots, "and taijutsu."

The henged pilots all move to a nearby tree and swiftly walk up them and hang upside down on tree limbs of various heights. Heero-Iruka hangs over the five pilots from a low branch. Trowa blinks and unfolds himself from his cross legged seat to stand. He moves over to each of the four bushin's trees and inspects them before coming back to Heero-Iruka's tree and rubs his hand along the tree. All he finds is natural bark. "How?"

Heero-Iruka smiles and drops from his branch into an easy crouch in the middle of the pilots. The other four bushin pilots arrange themselves around the seated pilots and Iruka. Quatre-henge starts and the pilots jump because he sounds exactly like the real Quatre. "Just as I can bend my chakra to create bushin or henge-,"

"-I can layer the chakra along different parts of my body, in this case my feet-," Trowa-henge steps in before Duo-henge interrupts,

"-To climb solid surfaces, like these trees. Basic technique used to practice chakra control-,"

Wufei-henge continues, scowling at Duo-henge, "-The more advanced version is Water Walking, quite a bit harder because it is constantly fluctuating."

Heero-Iruka nods and finishes, "I can infuse different parts of my body to gain extra speed or strength for taijutsu; however it can be very draining if you don't have a large chakra reserve like Naruto-kun or no real gift for it like Sakura-chan." Blinking, Trowa sits back down and nods. "I see."

Quickly signing 'kai' the bushin and henge 'poof' out. Smiling at the group, Iruka picks up his lecture. "Now, the ranks for shinobi are these: Academy student, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, and Kage." "Shadow?" Heero tilts his head slightly, messy brown hair covering his eyes. Iruka nods, "Hai. There are five Hidden Villages and each Village is lead by its strongest ninja or Kage. Konohagakure lead by the Hokage, Sunagakure and the Kazekage, Kirigakure and the Mizukage, Kumogakure and the Raikage, and Iwagakure and the Tsuchikage."

"Village Hidden in the Leaves has the Fire Shadow, Hidden Village of Sand has the Wind Shadow, Hidden Village of Mist has the Water Shadow, Hidden village of Cloud has the Thunder Shadow, and Hidden Village of Rock has the Earth Shadow?" Heero asks and Iruka quickly confirms before continuing.

"Now- to explain how you got here. Your friend is chunin level at most and attempted to use a Kage level jutsu, which his not unheard of but requires extra care and concentraoin in the casting. The Hiraishin is a transportation jutsu, if not done correctly you could **A)** Suffer chakra burnout, **B)** Serious crippling injuries, **C)** Lose limbs, **D)** Die slowly, painfully, messily or any combination there of." Guilt and delayed 'Oh-shit' looks cross four of the five faces and they suddenly become interested in anything but the chunin's or the braided pilot's faces. "Don't worry, your friend is as much to blame as you lot," Iruka grins at Duo's sheepish look and the group continues to Konoha.

-----

1-**A/N: Duo doesn't believe in a heavenly God, he only belives in Shinigami or the God of Death. As for me, I happen to believe in reincarnation and think God and the Bible (all versions) are nothing but overly harped upons pieces of fiction. And I don't give a damn if you like it or not, all Flames will be ripped to shreds and leave me feeling vindicated in my beliefs. **

Pretty much all info comes from Wikipedia- what info I didn't bastardize from my general knowledge (ie: The Villages and their Kages plus Hiraishin came from Wiki.)

Oh, and for you folks wondering about Iruka-lemme rant here: Iruka teaches a hyperactive bunch of shinobi wannabes every day from some god awful AM to the Afternoon, all of whom have access to sharp pointy objects, basic chakra concepts, and the evil imagination of kids. I love reading Kakashi/ Bishie!Iruka but honestly, I don't see Iruka rolling over and playing dead for anyone, brats or jounin. He's a guy and damnit, I'm giving him balls! That doesn't mean he doesn't have his aniki or paternal side and I do plan to eventually pair him with Kakashi (Iruka/Kakashi, not Kakashi/Iruka!) but it won't be the main focus and it won't be him falling swooning at our silver-haired jounin's feet. Trust me, just wait for the next chapter; I am establishing Iruka's masculinity for all to see damnit!


	4. Here's the Plan

**Dolphin's Five 04**

**4/19/2008 -- 4552 words**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (Bandai, et al.) or Naruto (Kishimoto).

AN: Wow...a year and a half for an update but here it is. This story has been _AbeoUmbra _approved - blame errors on her -whistles innocently-

_'Thoughts'_

-'Hand signs'-

* * *

Ten minutes later Duo blinked and glanced at Heero.

"Heya Hee-chan--"

"Duo!"

"Doesn't Iruka mean dolphin or something?" Completely unfazed by the death glare directed his way Duo grinned unrepentantly.

"Hn, Umino Iruka is loosely translated to mean 'sea dolphin'. I would suggest leaving him alone, Duo – he is not someone to be taken lightly." Cobalt eyes stare flatly into purple, absolutely no expectation of his advice being heeded present in his gaze.

"Aww…come on Hee-chan--"

"Baka."

"It wouldn't be like he's never heard it before – ACK!"

Turning, the ex-pilots witness a maniacally grinning chunin with his fist wrapped in the end of Duo's braid while said pilot was sprawled at his feet.

"If anyone calls me Dolphin I will happily level them with more Suiton jutsu than the Mizukage knows. Understood?" Iruka yanked the braid and took the resulting yelp as confirmation.

"Good boy."

Gingerly rubbing his scalp Duo pouted before standing. Aiming to distract, Quatre asked for the group, "How did you move so quickly?"

"It's called the Body Flicker technique. You'll learn about it and other jutsu at the Academy."

"Who says we're going to your Academy?" Wufei snapped rudely. He swallowed at the glare leveled at him and hastily adds, "-sensei."

Iruka's veteran Teacher Look left all five ex-pilots feeling like they missed the giant red X on the map. Sighing in disappointment Iruka slowly enunciated his response like one would to a group of slow five year olds. "I am the number one chunin level Academy sensei, hai?" The boys nod. "You are young, unknown, chakra rich children with no schooling, hai?" Annoyed protest but another glare has all five nodding simultaneously. "So, it is safe to assume that the Hokage palns on placing you into the Academy for training in the shinobi arts and, with my luck, you'll be assigned to the first five man cell since the last Shinobi War and I'll be stuck being your instructor when you obtain Genin status." The last part snarled, the chunin abruptly turned and bound toward Konoha, the pilots scrambling after him.

Twenty minutes later and the group finally reached Konohagakure's main gates. Duo whistled softly while Quatre openly gaped. The other three ex-terrorists remain silent until Heero spoke their collective thought, "It's a military base." Iruka stopped and looked back at them.

"It's a Hidden Village, home to Fire Country's shinobi and civilians. Currently the Village Hidden in the Leaves is the highest ranking of the Hidden Vilages, taking more assignments than Mist, Sand, Rock, or Cloud. This is not just a military base, this in the center of Fire's might." The chunin spoke solemnly but his words vibrated with pride. The masked shinobi assigned guard duty straightened up, their own pride in their Village sparked. Exchanging quick words with the guards, Iruka signaled the pilots to follow.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

-CRASH-

"Ah, hello Naruto-kun."

"Iruka-sensei! Those weird brats didn't hurt ya did they? Kakashi-sensei went to report to the Hokage. He gave us the rest of today and tomorrow off but be left me on the lookout for ya. Old Man Hokage wants to see ya about them," Naruto jerked his thumb towards the milling pilots. Amazingly, the hyperactive blond had said it all without stopping for air.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Would you please show them to my house and stay until I get back?"

"If I gotta," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms. Iruka gave the boys a Look before turning and running toward the tower.

Smirking, Naruto inhaled deeply and shouted after the chunin, "KAKASHI-SENSEI CALLED YOU DOLPHIN!"

A chill ran down the spines of all the Konoha residents. The civialians ran indoors like an invasion was coming while the shinobi swore and Flickered out of the path of the eerily calm chunin who was working his way through a long chain of hand signs for a powerful Suiton jutsu. It looked suspiciously like a high powered Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu.

Smiling victoriously, Naruto motioned for the five teens to follow him down a side road. Duo grinning wildly, walked beside the snickering blond. "What did that Kakashi guy do to warrant that?" Duo loosely gestured in the direction Iruka went.

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto shrugged. "Kakashi-sensei really did call Iruka-sensei Dolphin but," here Naruto's grin turned predatory, "Iruka-sensei really needs a chance to let off some steam from having to deal with a classroom full of evil little brats six days a week. And really, who better than a lazy, perverted jounin who's chronically late and is generally everythin' Iruka-sensei can't stand in a teacher?"

The group turned right and Naruto casually ducked a thrown tomato without any sign of having noticed. Blinking in confusion the pilots look around at the surrounding people while Quatre ghosted through the surface emotions. Signalling the others silently he quickly signed his findings.

-'Fear. Hate.'-

-'Why?'-

-'Unknown. Too deep.'-

Heero grunted and leveled his strongest death glare at the civilians who all quickly remembered a previous engagement under the hostile glare of the intimidating young man.

"Thanks but ya don't need to do that. We're here."

The pilots snap their attention front and see a quaint little one story house with a small yard surrounding it and a picket fence to separate it from the neighboring properties. Naruto pulled a dolphin key ring from his pocket and swiftly undid the three different locks, shoved the door open, and walked inside. He called back for them to enter.

The boys kicked their shoes off in the entry way and stepped up into the main area. Naruto's glaring orange jacket hung on the rack above his sandals. Catching a glance of sunshine blond through a doorway on the right the boys head in and find Naruto lounging on a worn but well kept and comfy couch. The teens drifted around the room finding various places to sit.

"So, what do you lot wanna talk about? Or are ya just going to sit around and wait for Iruka-sensei to show up? Might take a while, those accident reports take forever to fill out and even longer to file the damn things."

Duo, never one to pass up an opportunity to chat, dived right in. "What's with the fruit earlier?"

"Fruit? Oh, the tomato. Mah, the civilians here are idiots that hold a grudge. Not that I completely blame 'em but you'd've figured they'd learn by now that I ain't the guy responsible." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively.

"What'd ya do to them? Piss in their collective Cheerios for a month?"

"Duo, don't be crude," Quatre scolded the 02 pilot.

"Cheerios? Never mind. But no, nothin' like that. A few pranks here and there and they get their undies in permanent twist. It ain't like they didn't earn it. Honest, I'm dumb but I'm not that dumb. So, what are you guys doin' here? Heck, who are you guys anyways? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!"

"By Nataku, another Maxwell," Wufei muttered under his breath just loud enough for Heero to hear. Said pilot nodded solemnly, already crafting plans to keep the two boys separated.

"Yo, Duo Maxwell! I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell."

"Hn, Heero Yuy."

"Chang Wufei."

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner. Pleased to meet you Naruto."

"Trowa Barton."

"Cool, so you gonna tell me why you're here? We kinda got hustled out of there after the Old Man showed up."

Four of the boys turned and mass glared at the braided talker. He, in turn, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, worried sweat drops beading his forehead. Naruto grinned, internally pitying the new boy, he'd been on the receiving end of those types of glares the vast majority of his life. He had a feeling Duo would be getting more than glares when those boys were alone.

"Well…I might of accidentally messed up a rather, um, high level ninjutsu. I stress the 'accidentally' part. Really, how the hell was I supposed to know that the guys were goin' to come and interrupt me? Geez, figure you guys would've known better than to grab a guy when they're obviously in the middle of something!" Duo snapped the last part out and returned the earlier glare two fold to the others. Naruto was surprised to see all of them avoid eye contact.

"Eh, it couldn't of been that bad. You're still here ain't you? What were you tryin' to do?"

"You ever hear of the Hiraishin no jutsu? It's a type of offensive speed jutsu. Using two special types of seals, one on you and one on where you want to be, you can run so fast between the two points that you become just a blur of light. It was the last thing my sensei left for me to learn, ya know? I'm pretty sure I would of gotten it too but, yeah, we already explained that."

Naruto knew he had heard of the technique, he just couldn't remember where. His face pinched in concentration for a few moments before suddenly lighting up in a brilliant grin and snapping his fingers. "Oh, that was the Yondaime's special technique. Konoha's Yellow Flash. It made him really famous during the last Stone-Leaf war." Naruto nodded his head once in satisfaction. See, he wasn't a complete dobe, no matter what Sas-jerk said.

"So, ya came out of it alive. How exactly did ya wind up in the middle of our trainin' field?"

"How's that phrase go? 'Accident of fortunate events,' or something like that. Instead of killin' us in some random, hideous, extremely painful and gory mess, we just suffered a little…" Duo glanced at the guys.

"Temporal displacement," Trowa supplied.

"Yeah, what he said!" Duo grinned widely, completely at ease with such a huge life altering mistake. Naruto could feel the ill will directed towards Duo and unconsciously admired the ease he threw it off. Then he thought about what Trowa said.

"Eh? What the heck does 'tempermental deplacement' mean?"

"Temporal displacement. It is another way of saying we managed to do the impossible and time travel," Trowa explained.

"…Wow. Even I haven't pulled that one off. Kudos."

Wufei promptly face faulted off the arm chair.

"We have explained our situation Uzumaki, now would you explain about our current location."

"You're Heero, yeah? Call me Naruto, ya won't like it if ya keep callin' me Uzumaki."

Dark blue eyes glared at the threat but he didn't say anything, just gave a curt nod.

"I don't know how much the Old Man would want me to tell ya so I'll just hit the high points. Here is Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves or Hidden Leaf Village. We're located inside Fire Country, one of the five great elemental countries. The daimyo takes care of the matters of Fire Country outside Leaf, the Hokage takes care of everythin' inside or related to the Village. That includes war treaties between other Hidden Villages and trade treaties with merchants.

"We're a shinobi village, a military complex but we're also a fully functionin' human settlement. Hidden Leaf can fully function if we're cut off for long enough to re-establish supply routes. Leaf civilians produce food, clothing, and other things like that.

"Leaf produces shinobi with an emphasis on teamwork. We start in cells as brats and we keep workin' in cells unless you become a specialized elite or ya get called to complete certain missions. We accept missions from civilians to governments - Fire, Snow or Wave. The Hokage goes through and chooses which missions Leaf will take and which ones will get chucked, decides the rank, and then lets the mission office hand 'em off at their discretion to the different squads.

"Leaf has some of the most infamous shinobi in the elemental countries, Copy-Cat, Itachi Uchiha, and the Professor are just some. Other than that, all shinobi tend to be well rounded with separate strengths and weaknesses but at least a basic understanding of everything else. Personally, I couldn't do a frickin' genjutsu if my life depended on it."

"That's a lot of information Naruto," Quatre murmured. The others nodded warily. Naruto was a confirmed and loyal ninja of the village. Either he was baiting a trap or there was a catch.

"Pfft, the Old Man won't let ya go. Security breach and all that stuff. Besides, that's all stuff that ya could find in books. That, and Iruka-sensei will make dang sure that that stuff's drilled into your skulls before ya get to anything interestin'."

The pilots gawked at the orange ninja's blunt statement. Quatre caught the eyes of his compatriots and nodded quick confirmation. Naruto was being completely sincere.

Naruto suddenly perked up, snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah. Iruka-sensei's always yellin' at me about being a good host. Ya want tea or somethin' to eat? Iruka-sensei has plenty of food considering how often he willingly feeds me." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Quatre nodded in agreement uttering a soft, 'Thank you'.

Naruto shrugged it off before disappearing through the doorway and towards the kitchen. A moment later sounds erupted from the direction of the kitchen. The boys looked between each other before Wufei decided to speak their collective thoughts, "Either that boy is incredibly stupid or quite a bit smarter than he lets on. Also, that story about the civilians holding grudges from old pranks, he was either lying or only telling a very small part of an extremely large whole."

"The prank story was true but not the whole. Whatever the reason, it terrifies him," the empath stated.

"Either way, we are new here. He has no reason to trust us and we have no reason to pry into his business. Now, what about the information Naruto provided us with?" Trowa interjected to steer the conversation to what he thought was more important.

Duo fiddled with the end of his braid before venturing his thoughts. "We could've done a lot worse. These folks emphasize teamwork so we're unlikely to be separated. Their Hokage obviously has some compassion or we'd be dead instead of being invited into his Village. By Shinigami, they left us with _one_ _genin_ in a _chunin's_ house. We could've done a whole helluvalot worse." The twiddling increased wrapping his braid between his fingers nervously.

"Hn, we could have also done better if you had not been experimenting with an unknown _spell_ from one of the doctors," the scorn from Heero was almost dripping.

Duo glared hotly at Heero. Wufei snorted drawing the attention to him. "There is no point in attacking Maxwell. We are here and that is not going to change so we will do as we were trained – recon and adapt. We keep our eyes open concerning the civilians - if they are willing to attack one of their own for asinine reasons what are they willing to do to a group of foreigners? Finally, Yuy, we have had proof presented before our eyes, whether you like it or not, that these people are capable of wielding some type of supernatural energy. Nataku, Yuy, how do you explain how Maxwell brought us here? Also, the doctors are dead, leave them to whatever hellish plane of existence their souls have been sent to."

Purple eyes blinked, surprised at the vehement and thorough defense from the Chinese man. "Don't get any ideas Maxwell." Never mind, Wufei was only disoriented from the time travelling still.

"Oi! You lot done in there? Tea and food is done." The boys turned and blinked at each other. Did Naruto really just ask that?

"Yes, we're done in here Naruto-san."

Two Narutos entered the living room, one carrying a tea tray and the other a tray of food. Tea Naruto passed around the cups of green tea to everyone while food Naruto set the tray on the center table then dispelled. Duo gawked. "Did you just use a shadow clone for serving food?"

Naruto looked back at the braided boy flustered. _'How did he…,'_ then Naruto remembered. During their fight earlier Duo had generated kage bushin to help battle against Team 7. Of course the guy would know the energy requirements. Naruto just laughed nervously and nodded quickly.

"Cool, I don't have that much chakra in reserve so I can only use those in battle. It's awesome that you can use 'em outside battle," Duo quickly backpedaled at the genin's nervousness. No point alienating the friendly kid. He quietly sighed in relief at Naruto's genuine grin.

Naruto gracelessly plonked onto his butt with his tea by his knee and a cup of instant ramen in his hand. Conversation lagged afterwards sticking to light subjects until it ended entirely, everyone focusing on the surprisingly well cooked food. No wonder Naruto took so long in the kitchen.

--

Iruka returned a few hours later to a quiet house. He was already tired from a long and futile argument with the Hokage, mentally decapitating the perverted Cyclops, his earlier run in with Gai, and now he returned home to a quiet house. Naruto was supposedly inside with five strange boys and it was quiet. Iruka started forming one handed seals down by his thigh as he eased opened the front door.

"Naruto? I'm back. Are you here?"

The scarred-nin sighed in relief at the blond's loud reply.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! We're in the living room, there's food in the kitchen!"

Iruka slipped off his sandals before heading back to the kitchen. Stepping inside he grinned at the large bowl of gently steaming ramen on the table. Looking around he saw the remanents of a stir-fry and checking the fridge revealed the leftovers. _'Naruto has me pegged,'_ he thought with a gentle smile.

He grabbed the bowl and chopsticks then wandered to the living room. Wufei had the arm chair while Trowa and Quatre shared the loveseat, Heero sat on the floor with his back in a corner and the braided hellion lounged on the window seat. In a truly impressive display Naruto managed to cover the entire length of the couch with his small 4 foot 10 inch frame. Iruka kicked the back of the couch causing Naruto to grudgingly move to one side so Iruka could sit.

Naruto watched Iruka start inhaling the noodles almost as quickly as he did. "So, how bad was it?" Iruka stopped with the noodles mid-air and raised a brow in inquiry. The blond waved at the bowl of noodles. "I know ya sensei, ya don't inhale your ramen like me unless you've had a bad day. So?" The hovering noodles made their way to Iruka's mouth before he replied.

"I have been given leave from the Academy until further notice."

"What?! You're one of the best senseis in that effin' dump! You've always had one of the highest graduatin' classes and ya manage to regularly pass two or three cells each year! What's the Old Man thinkin'?" Naruto's vehement outburst dragged the gundam boys attention to the conversation.

Sighing , Iruka set down his bowl long enough to pull out his hair tie and relocate his hitai-ite to his upper arm. "Well, I can't teach at the Academy and take on a cell at the same time. As of right now you boys," Iruka looked at the ex-pilots intently, "are unofficially Team Iruka. For your sakes I hope we get along because we are going to be living, training, and working together for far into the foreseeable future."

The teens nodded in acceptance. "Don't ya need to be a jounin to take on a genin cell? And, they ain't even genin yet! How's that supposed to work?"

Iruka sighed and rubbed his temples. "I have been forcibly promoted to tokubetsu jounin and have been drafted for the next jounin exam in four months. Hokage-sama was very…insistent that I pass this time or else he will promote me regardless and I will not enjoy the consequences of forcing that action."

Naruto looked confused. "Don't tokubetsu jounin have to have a specialty?"

Iruka grinned and nodded. Naruto was smarter than it appeared when provided with the right environment. "Water jutsu and one handed seals."

Duo whistled softly. Prompted by the looks from his friends he elaborated. "One handed seals are dead useful but a bitch and a half to learn. If the Kage made him tokubetsu jounin rank based on one handed seals then Iruka's pretty damn good."

"Dang ya were plannin' to flunk so amazingly too. Oh but hey, that means I can teach ya the kage bushin technique!" Naruto's voice rose in his excitement.

Iruka, who had started eating again during Duo's explanation, set the now empty bowl onto the table. He reached over and ruffled the fluffy blond hair, amazed as always at the softness. "You can try Naruto but I don't have large chakra reserves."

Naruto grinned, "That's fine with me. Just think of what your opponent'll think of seein' two of ya sensei? They'll crap their pants in fear." The blond menace started snickering.

"What exactly is there to fear about Umino-san? Although he has proven to us he is well rounded in the basics he has shown no other truly frightening abilities," Wufei asked.

Iruka slapped his hand over Naruto's opening mouth and jerked him into a headlock. Giving a strained smile at the other boys he just shook his head. "I don't think you need to worry about that boys. Suffice to say that I preceeded Naruto and leave it at that." The boys could feel Naruto pouting behind the tokubetsu jounin's hand and looked at the duo warily. They were missing something very important here and the sense of impending doom was not reassuring.

"Now, is that everything for now? Since Naruto appears to have fed everyone I can show you boys to the guest room and let you sort out sleeping arrangements. If necessary one or two of you can sleep in the study. Naruto, are you going to be staying the night or returning to your apartment?"

Naruto looked up at Iruka, "Here if ya don't mind sensei. It's just been one of those days, ya know? I'll crash on the couch if ya don't mind."

Iruka smiled softly. "I wouldn't have offered if I did mind. I'll show the boys to their room then clear the dishes. When do you need to meet with your team tomorrow?"

"I don't. Kakashi-sensei gave us tomorrow off to, 'relax and assimilate information'. He's almost as bad as Shikamaru when it comes to bein' lazy!" Naruto huffed. Kakashi wasn't a great teacher when he was with them but all the days he took off and the regular three hour delay in the mornings did nothing to help. _'I'm amazed we actually lived through Wave, maybe we should start stagin' life an' death situations if we want Kakashi-sensei to teach us anythin'. Oh yeah!'_

"Oi! Oi! Iruka-sensei! What did ya wind up doin' to Kakashi-sensei anyways? It looked like ya were windin' up for a Water Dragon earlier."

Before Iruka could divert the conversation he was pinned by six different intense stares. He laughed nervously. _'Damnit, I thought Naruto had forgotten.'_

"I met Gai." Simple and to the point. Naruto gawked. "You met Uber Fuzzy Brows on the way?! Aww man…I was hopin' you'd rip Kakashi-sensei a new one. How'd ya get away this time?"

"Water Clone, Henge, and Water Transportation. Plus a discrete Water Shark Barrage," Iruka snickered, "ANBU got called to break up a riot when some of the women and kunoichi started attaking Gai-san for being a 'flashing pervert where the children can see'." The scarred-nin's voice raised to imitate a woman's falsetto causing Duo and Naruto to start laughing uproariously.

Grinning in reply Iruka clapped his hands for attention. "Alright boys, for understandable reasons I'm tired and I'd be amazed if you weren't. Naruto, we'll vacate the living room now, you know where the spare linens are. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei follow me to the guest room. I'll bring out the spare futon, you boys can grab the blanket and pillows. Settle in however you want, we'll buy the basic necessities tomorrow. If everything goes according to plan we'll be able to get you more by the end of the week."

Everyone nodded and set about doing as they were told. Naruto crashed on the couch after drawing the curtains closed and the gundam boys followed Iruka to the back of the house where the guest room was located across from the chunin's room. Heero grabbed the extra wide futon from the closet while Duo grabbed the corresponding blanket. The other three boys grabbed the necessary pillows as Iruka ducked into his room for a moment, returning with a stack of sweat pants and under shirts.

"Alright boys, bathroom is the door on the end. You can get a shower if you want or wait until morning, either is fine. If you'll change into these I can start your clothes washing over night so you'll have something clean to wear tomorrow. Unless you want to wear something of mine?"

Duo smiled. "Thanks a bunch for doin' all this Iruka-san," he said gratefully. He could feel the other pilots gawking at his back. Hey, he was fully capable of being polite when circumstances called for it. It was just that the vast majority of the time he ignored it.

"No problem boys. I'll see you in the morning."

Twenty minutes later the house was dark and everyone was asleep. The washing machine ran softly from the laundry closet in the kitchen. Wet dishes were lined up in the drainage rack. Naruto, wearing his spare dolphin nightcap he always left at Iruka's, futily tried to saw petrified wood in his sleep. Thankfully the gundam boys had slept through worse and Iruka was a veteran teacher.

Dancing cups of ramen littered the little Kyuubi container's dreams while the braided menace suffered disturbing images of perverted bushy black caterpillars flashing baby butterflies. Wufei would wake up in the morning with spectacular bruises scattered on his legs from Duo's desperate attempts to escape with his virtue intact.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in posting this but the muse suddenly woke up with a vengeance. Leave a review, I listen. Just ask the people over on A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life. Or Steven Kodaly, he'll vouch for me.

This shouldn't actually annoy me but for some reason this story is special in that it's vagueness drives me mad. I can see into the short range but I have no idea what I want to do with the boys in the long term. Oh well, I know something will come up something. Other than that, I WILL be going back through the other chapters and revising them. I remember starting this story with the idea to try and keep it in the present tense. I know two people on this site that can pull it off successfully and I am NOT one of them. Plus, I'll be able to re-familiarize myself with the story.


End file.
